


Clothing

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, sexual needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya knows how to appeal to Asahi's alpha nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Nishinoya is 32 weeks pregnant with Aya.

When Asahi arrived home he paused, feeling a blush rush to his face and in between his legs at the sight of Nishinoya, who was heavily pregnant and wearing one of his shirts. Normally, the shirt would have stopped at his knees but due to Nishinoya’s current state it stopped in the middle of his thighs. 

“Is there a special reason as to why you’re wearing my shirt?”

Nishinoya could feel Asahi’s heart beating wildly in a mixture of desire, the omega smiled, “Everything just fits so tightly, Asahi.” his voice was teasing, he rested his hands on the top of his belly.

Asahi smiled, because he knew Nishinoya did have clothes -- but he also knew Nishinoya wore his shirts when he was feeling a little more sexual than usual. It was more than obvious to Asahi that Nishinoya wanted sex and he was going to do and say anything he needed to for his alpha to calm his desire.  

“Your pup is so big and heavy,” Nishinoya’s voice was playful light, he sounded like he was in heat. He grabbed Asahi’s hands put them on the sides of his belly. Slowly, Asahi moved his hands down, his palms tracing the curved outline of his omega’s stomach and hips. Nishinoya then added, with a wink, “Hey, Asahi do you think you could carry me to our bed, so I don’t have to walk?”

Asahi’s mouth couldn’t form the words and so he acted instead, he lifted his omega and as they walked down the hall and into the bedroom Nishinoya began kissing and biting at Asahi’s neck, “Oh Asahi, I need you so badly right now…”

“I need you too.” Asahi carefully laid Nishinoya down on their bed, as he set him down, Nishinoya began to open his legs and Asahi realized he wasn’t wearing any underwear under the shirt. He smiled and admired the sight of Nishinoya, wearing only shirt over his large belly, “You’re so beautiful.”

Nishinoya never failed to blush when Asahi told him those words, and it matter how many times he told him -- it always made his heart flutter and brought a pink hue to his cheeks. Nishinoya didn’t feel very beautiful, he felt like a whale who was always hungry for both food and sex. 

Nishinoya giggled doubtfully, and stroked his belly. Asahi sighed, he leaned down and kissed Nishinoya on the lips and said, “But you are, you are, you’re carrying my baby and I love you for it.” Asahi lifted up the shirt toward Nishinoya’s chest and began kissing the bare skin of his mate’s belly. Nishinoya writhed under the touch of his alpha’s lips, he moaned, feeling Asahi’s fingers find his hole, “Oh wow...you’re so wet…”

“Asahi, please --!” Nishinoya huffed, he threw his head back letting out another moan as Asahi’s fingers stroked him from the inside. Nishinoya’s breaths quicked with each curl of Asahi’s fingers, he panted, “Ahhh, Asahi -- I’m, I’m going to --” his words turned into a moan as an orgasm shook his body, he let out a whining breath and smiled.

A pregnant omega is always sensitive toward sex.

Asahi leaned forward and kissed Nishinoya deeply, soft breaths escaped the corners of their lips and Nishinoya begged, “Fuck me...fuck me like, like you're going to stick another baby in me…”

Asahi hummed and moving his kisses down toward Nishinoya’s neck, toward the mark he left, he said in a low tone, “You want another baby…” a blast of Nishinoya’s scent lunged into Asahi’s nose, and he grunted as he began sucking on the pheromone stained skin, Nishinoya’s scent was getting him drunk, “I’ll give you anything you want.”

This was a part of Asahi only Nishinoya got to see.

Nishinoya could feel the same prickling sensation that often led to orgasams, just from Asahi’s kisses, “Oh, Asahi -- yes, please fuck...fuck me…”

Asahi undid his pants and slid his dick easily into Nishinoya slick hole. Nishinoya moaned his alpha’s name and the both of them panted breathlessly with each drilling thrust. 

“Put another baby in me, ooooh my god, Asahi -- please…”

Nishinoya couldn’t get pregnant again while he was already pregnant, but he knew demanding Asahi of such things would drive his alpha into a sexaul rush. Asahi knew it too, and he enjoyed being able to completely relax into his nature while with Nishinoya. 

“Yuu…” Asahi kissed Nishinoya, messily, his voice was low and accented with growls, “I’ll fuck a whole litter into you…” 

Nishinoya gasped, feeling Asahi’s dick latch inside him, he moaned as an orgasm peaked through him. His body shook as the wave died down, only to rise up again as became filled with Asahi’s cum. The orgasam left him through a heaving moan.

Thirty seconds later, Asahi detached himself and with a smile he leaned forward and embraced Nishinoya in a hug.

“Wow, Asahi, that was fun,” Nishinoya smiled, and raked his fingers through his alpha’s hair, “That was like -- really, really fun. You’re the best, you make me feel good -- I really need that...sometimes it’s so embarrassing though.”

“Embarrassing?” Asahi questioned, tied his belt back on his pants, “Did I do something embarrassing?”

“No, don’t be silly,” Nishinoya pressed a kiss on Asahi’s cheek, “Needing sex all the time, I feel like I’m always in heat.”

“It’s not embarrassing, I, honestly, don’t mind all the sex,” Asahi laughed, and added, “I’m so happy I have you.”

“Same!” Nishinoya pulled the shirt back down over his belly, “I’m happy I have you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE~!!   
> Thank you so much for stopping by and reading~! I really appricate it, and ya'll are always so kind and wonderful!! Thanks for everything -- you're all great!! I hope this fic was enjoyable!!
> 
> I wish all of you best in everything you do!!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
